A Day In The Office
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Okay, before you go and read this. Know that this is not a x-over but as you already know there taking out single man from FF. A man. A woman & all that stands between them is clothes.   Please review.


Attempt at erotica # 1.

Jack sat at his desk, typing away as he did many nights before. The constant clicking of the keys was a familiar sound heard by any visitors, though rare in his apartment. He briefly pauses his almost hypnotic state, and picks up his cigarette laying in the ashtray. He inhales, the toxins and tar filling his lungs. " You know, you really should cut back" came a nagging voice from behind him. He turned around, Maria, his loving girlfriend sitting there with her coy yet sarcastic smile plastered on her face. Oh how he loved that woman, her blonde curls which framed her crème white face perfectly. She smirked and began to play with her necklace as she often did, occasionally looking up at him with a mischievous smirk. Jack exhaled, the blue and grey smoke exiting his lips, dancing in the updraft of the bedroom.

Maria sauntered over to jack, and knelt before him. " What'cha writin' ?" she cooed. Her hand going up and down his thigh, pressure gaining each second. His eyes fixated on her hand, the rhythmic teasing which she was infamous for unfolding before his very eyes. She bit her tongue, and moved her hand further up his thigh, her fingertips now touching the edge of his fly. His hands began to sweat, coating the keyboard in a sheen of nervousness and lust. He had never slept with a woman before, let alone a woman of such calibre as Maria. They had fooled around before, but Jack had stopped before anything got too out of hand. Sexual tension filled the air, their eyes locked. Both Maria and Jack knew the time was right, the time was now.

She stood up, grasping his hand with her delicate fingers and whispered in his ear " follow me". With a dazed look upon his face Jack followed, almost as if he was a lost child being brought home by a kind neighbour. She laid down on the air mattress before him, face and chest slightly red. His palms sweaty, face warm as a fire on a winters evening, heartbeat increasing . " Wait, are you sure you want to?" jack blurted out. Maria giggled and grasped the sides of his head, and buried his face into his chest. She was ready, he knew this now. As if by instinct he began to unbutton her sweater, button by button, all with his front teeth. Maria ran her hand up his back, nails digging into his skin ever so slightly. A faint bead of sweat dropped from Jacks brow onto her cleavage.

Jack reached up underneath the back of her sweater, now unbuttoned, exposing the lovely A cup breasts encased in her lime green bra. He undid her bra and flung it across the room, and began to kiss and nip at her nipples. A faint moan exited Maria's lips, sending a chill down Jacks spine, urging him to continue. Maria began to unbuckle his pants, causing his cock to spring forwards. " Oh my" Maria gasped, as a mixture of shock, awe, and curiosity filled her visage. A sly smirk crosses jacks face, and he chuckled " I guess big things come in small packages" She wrapped her hand around his cock, barely managing to get a decent grasp around his girth. Up and down her hand moved, going with the rhythmic motions of his hands sliding up and down her sweat soaked breasts and abdomen.

With an almost effortless movement of his forearm Jack slid his hand down the front of Maria's jeans. He could feel the heat radiating from her snatch, and he began to burry his fingertips into the moist, warm flesh of her. A surprised and delighted shriek pierced the air of the room, Maria's eyes began to glaze over as if she had become possessed. Faster and faster her hand moved with the rhythm of Jacks. She lunged forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, a muffled moan erupted from her. Jack removed his now drenched hand from Maria's snatch, and began to lick the juices off, as if it where a treat during the warm summer days long gone.

Maria, with an almost animal like growl grasped Jack and flung him onto his back. Within an instant his pants where across the room, hanging on top of the lamp upon his desk. She looked at him, tentatively, and ran her tongue up the shaft of his throbbing cock. Jacks legs jerked, and he grasped her blonde hair and began to move her head up and down. For what seemed like hours she licked, sucked, nibbled on his cock. Each moment an eternity for jack, wanting nothing more but to please her. He grasped her thighs and pulled her forwards, in the process tearing a gash into her tight white jeans. He ripped the hole larger until the pants where nothing more than shreds of denim and cloth.

Jack looked forwards, what he'd been waiting for 17 long years to taste, staring him in the face. Maria looked at him, " go on then, you know you want to" she giggled. He obliged and buried his face into her moist pussy, licking, sucking, nibbling ever so slightly. Her taste danced on his palette , bringing the inner demon out into full view, hungry for her. Maria's eyes began to roll into the back of her head, her thighs closing onto Jacks. " Faster, faster!" she screamed to him as he continued to eat her like a peach. He could take it no more, the throbbing in his cock screamed for warmth, her warmth. Without a single thought he turned her onto her back, staring her in the eye. She nodded and he slowly inserted his cock into her snatch, the warmth and juices flowing over it ever so slowly, ever so slightly.

Jack began to pump, fucking her slowly, gently, carefully. As if handling a fine piece of china. " You know I won't break, right Jack?" Maria encouragingly say. Jacks face beamed with excitement and lust, and he began to fuck her like he always wished. The slap of his balls against her ass, sweat mixing with body fluids. A small pool of sweat formed in Maria's navel, rippling with each thrust jack rammed home. A low growl emitted from jacks throat , almost demonic in appearance he seemed. Eyes glazed over, veins bulging from every inch of his thin frame, faster and faster he began to fuck her. If he could see himself now, he would see the demon which lurked within his soul for eons.

Maria's nails dug into his back, a thin trickle of blood running down his spine now, though he didn't notice nor would he have cared. " I'm coming" she screamed, as the walls of her pussy clamped down on his throbbing member. The pressure was intense, as if flattened by a slab of concrete . Yet still he continued on, faster and faster, eventually bursting a hole in the air mattress from the friction against the floor. " I'm ready, are you?" jack asked in a guttural growl. Maria nodded, and Jack pulled his cock from her pussy, just at the right moment. He exploded, a steady stream of semen went through the air, the feeling intense enough to make him black out. When he finally came to he seen Maria, legs spread, running her fingers through the mass of sweat, cum, and blonde pubic hair. She took a taste, and smirked at him. " Ready for round two?" she mouthed.

-SW


End file.
